Angel
by empty14
Summary: well... this fic is about leon and his new love umm i dunno i'm not good at writing so it's not that great but please r
1. Love @t First Site

Leon sat quietly by a tree on the grass field in North City. Ever since finding out Mama and Papa were dead he has never been the same. He hardly ever spoke to anyone, always wanted to be alone, never wanted any comforting and his bratty attitude had disappeared inside him.  
  
He leaned his head against the tree and closed his jade green eyes. He sat like that for a while trying to sleep but with all the noise, it was impossible. Leon opened his eyes. Well, there wasn't much things making noise. Just one girl he had looked at a couple of times. She sat by another tree with some raw materials such as jewels and some other things Leon couldn't quite see. She must be trying to make something seeing as she's making so much noise with all her craft materials he thought.   
  
Leon closed his eyes again trying not to pay attention. A few minutes went by but he was still awake as the noise was getting louder. Leon opened his eyes again to see what she was doing. She was drilling something. Her long pink hair was flying with the wind and her light blue pants which were way too big for her were almost falling down. Ha, she's kinda cute Leon thought. That was just about the first time he thought anything like that. The girl took a quick glance at him and Leon quickly turned away and went red.   
  
Leon's head was over-crowded with thoughts. Who was this girl? What is this feeling? He was thinking. He took another look at her to find she was looking at him as well. Again Leon turned around and took out his Hereldry book. This should draw my attention off her he thought.   
  
Leon was flicking through the pages trying to find something to occupy him when he heard the noise stop. He kept himself from looking over to the girl and kept reading. "Um excuse me," Leon heard a soft voice. "Could you help me with something." Leon looked up with his big green eyes and saw the girl with pink hair looking down at him holding jewel and a chain in one hand, and with the other hand holding her baggy pants from falling off.   
  
Leon paniced but finally got some words out of his mouth. "Um s-sure what do you need?"  
"Well, I'm trying to get this jewel onto this chain."  
"Um I'll try." Leon said and took the chain and jewel out of her hand when he noticed under her other was a book.  
"By the way, what's the book?"  
"Oh it's my Hereldry book."  
"Hereldry? Are you a mage?"  
"Um yeah, I'm not very good though."  
"Oh, I-I'm a mage as well."  
"Is that your Hereldry book?" She said pointng at Leon's book.  
"Yeah, would you um like to have a look at it?"  
"Okay, I'd love to. You can have a look at mine."  
  
The girl sat down next to Leon and passed him her book as Leon passed her his.   
"Cute ain't it?" Opera said to Ernest as they stood quite a distance away watching the two.   
"Cute? Yeah, it's nice to see Leon finally talking to somebody."  
"Do you think they're in love?"  
"There could be a spark between them."   
"Ah, love at first site. They look so into each other."  
"Yeah, remember how we met?"  
"Hahaha, at that bar down the road from my house."  
"We didn't meet at a bar, don't you remember? We met at your parents house."  
"No Ern, I clearly remember meeting in a bar."  
"Thats impossible for you to clearly remember. You were probably drunk of your ass."  
"Hahaha true I probably was." Opera said finishing her bottle of Apple Cider.  
  
"...and this is a spell I just learnt yesterday." The pink haired girl said.  
"Hmm, I still don't know your name."   
"Oh, that's right I'm forgetting my manners! My name's Ange."  
"Oh that's a nice name. Like angel but without the L. I'm Leon."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
As Leon stared into Ange's crystal blue eyes, Big Brother Claude killed the moment.  
"Hey Leon! Come on, we're going!"  
"Oh no, I gotta go." Leon got up and grabbed his Hereldry book.   
"Wait Leon, will I see you again?"   
"Yes, definatley I don't know when though. Tell me where you live and as soon as i get back I'll visit you."  
"Um well, I don't exactly have a home. I've lost my parents so now I'm making jewlery for money."  
"You don't have anywhere to stay? Come with me then."  
"What? Is it alright with your friend over there?"   
"Yeah just come!" Leon said pulling Ange of the ground and taking her over to Claude, Opera and Ernest.   
  
"Big Brother, can my friend Ange come with us?"  
"Um yeah, sure but what about your family Ange?"  
"I've lost my parents so I got no where to go, I just hang around here."  
"Well in that case, why not."  
"Oh thank you!" Ange exclaimed, "Oops, I seem to have left my Hereldry book over there, I'll be right back." And she ran off to fetch her book.  
"She's cute. Don't you think so too Leon?" Opera said with a smile and Leon went bright red.  
"I-I don't know." Claude, Ernest and Opera all smiled down at him.  
"Okay I'm ready!" Ange came running back.  
  



	2. Touched By An Angel

Author's Notes: Well I have no idea where this fic is going but I just think it's cute to see Leon finally fiind someone as cute as he is. Hehehehe well maybe sometime through writing the story I might come up with a story line or something. So sorry if this is boring you.   
  
Claude, Opera and Ernest walked in front to meet Rena and the others while Leon and Ange walked behind them talking. "Ah there they are!" Claude said as he spotted Rena, Chisato and Celine holding a few shopping bags.  
"That's Big Sister Rena, Celine and Chisato," Leon explained to Ange. "They'll be travelling with us."  
"Leon, where exactly are we going?"   
"Well, it's a long story. We're off to save the universe." Leon said with a slight smile.  
  
"Aw I'm so happy to see Leon finally having a good time. Ever since he found out his parents were dead he was always so quiet and depressed." Opera whispered to Ernest while Claude went over to the girls helping them with the shopping bags.  
  
"Save the universe?" Ange repeated.  
"To put it simply, there are these people known as the Ten Wise Men and they're trying to destroy the universe. So we were asked to stop them."   
"Oh I see," Ange stood there a little bit confused and then she giggled, "well that's a bit of a shock but I'm up for it."  
"Cool," Leon said with a smile, "I'll be looking forward to travelling with you. Someone my age for once." Ange smiled back.  
  
"Okay guys, let's go." Claude returned with Rena and the others.   
"Big Sister Rena, Chisato, Celine this is Ange." Leon introduced his new friend to the girls.  
"Oh nice to meet you darling. I'm Celine Jules."  
"I'm Chisato."  
"And I'm Rena."  
They all gave Ange a warm smile and Ange smiled back. Leon was happy to know that everyone in the party welcomed Ange and were happy to have her travel with them. He was also happy that now he has someone to talk to. Big Brother Claude, Ernest and the others always seem so busy and hard to talk to because of the age difference... And well Bowman, Leon didn't like him much anyway so he could really care less. "Hey where is Bowman?" Leon said out loud.  
"Hey you're right Leon, wonder where he is..." Claude looked around.  
"Oh darling don't tell me we have to stay here looking for him." Celine crossed her arms.  
"Well, it is getting kinda late." Rena looked at the sky, "should we stay here for another night?"  
"Yeah might as well, I'm tired and we still need some training so I'm gonna go rest." Opera took Ern's hand and headed off to the inn. "See you at the inn."  
"Alright then, so who wants to look for Bowman?" Claude looked at the rest of the party.  
"Claude I think you should go, we'll talk to Ange and get to know eachother a bit more." Rena said to Claude giving him that persuasive look.  
"Okay, okay, Leon come on, you're coming with me." Claude said while taking Leon by the arm and dragging him along into the distance.  
  
"Okay darlings, let's get to the inn." The girls all walked off to the inn. There, Opera and Ernest were sitting down on the chairs, with Opera half asleep. "Oh you're here." Ernest got up.   
"Why aren't you two in a room?" Chisato asked looking at Opera, "she's already asleep."  
"Well because you have all the money..." Opera said waking up.  
"Oh," Rena giggled, "silly me."  
Rena walked up to the lady at the desk. "Hello, I'd like to get a room for the night."  
"Just one?"  
"Oh thats right, how many rooms do you have?"  
"Well currently we only have two."  
"Only two? Ah well I guess we'll have both."  
"Thank you, that'll be 600 FOL."  
Rena handed the FOL to the woman and returned to the others. "They only have two rooms so I guess Claude, Leon, Bowman and Ernest you'll have to sleep in one room and we'll take the other one..."  
  
Later that night.....  
  
"So Ange, you like travelling with us so far?"  
"Yeah, we haven't travelled much yet but I like it."  
"By the way darling, I noticed you Hereldry book."  
"Oh yeah, I pracitice my Hereldry Skills in my spare time and I use it to make money."  
"Wonderful darling, me and Rena both do magic."  
"Whats your element?"  
"Wind and Holy."  
"Oh really, thats great to hear since none of our mages have Wind Element Hereldry."  
"So tell us your story, how did you wind up seperated from your parents?"  
"Well, I never knew my dad because he died before I was born. And my mum... I don't know what happened to her. She went away one day and all she left me was this book and a letter saying goodbye."  
"Oh darling that's harsh, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, mother was the only thing that really mattered to me."  
"What was her name?"  
"Her name was Filia."   



End file.
